FIG. 1 depicts conventional multi-cell missile launcher 100. The launcher comprises launcher body 102, which contains a plurality of compartments or cells 104. Each cell is capable of launching missile 106. Multi-cell missile launcher 100 is often used on ships and military vehicles.
Since it is an offensive weapon, launcher 100 is likely to be targeted by enemy combatants. Due to its heat signature, launcher 100 is often one of the more detectable features on the deck of a ship. If one of the missiles in launcher 100 is hit by an incoming ordinance, it is likely that the missile will explode. Explosion of one of the missiles within launcher 100, whether due to a strategic hit or simply a malfunction, can trigger sympathetic detonation of other missiles within launcher 100. While a ship, especially a larger one, will be able to withstand a strike from a single missile, sympathetic detonation of multiple missiles within launcher 100 can cause a catastrophic event; namely, destruction of the ship.
To decrease the likelihood of sympathetic detonations, cells 104 in launcher 100 will usually be armored with conventional armor (not depicted in FIG. 1). The protection afforded by conventional armor is proportional to its thickness. Unfortunately, the weight of the armor is also proportional to its thickness, which constrains the amount of armor that can be used. The bottom line is that the armor that is present in cells 104 offers little protection against sympathetic detonation.